Ice Age: Leah's Story
by 0CeaNMiST
Summary: This is a story I am writing about a female saber-tooth. She runs into her old pack-mate Diego and learns the terrible truths of what happened since she left. they embark on an adventure together and along the way discover deeper feelings for each other
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is the beginning chapter. It takes place after ice age 3 with the POV from a girl saber toothed tiger named Leandra. In the story everyone just calls her Leah though.

**Me: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so bear with me please :)**

**Leah: Oh, stop everyone will love it!! **

**Me: I know but still!!!**

**Leah: *Glares* Well everyone comment and stuff so i can prove to her that her writing is actually good!**

**Me: Well anyway this is leah and me, her, and a few of the other characters will be here to start and end the chapters.**

**Leah: I'm thirsty.**

**Me: Then go find something to drink!**

**Leah: Ugg. Fine I'll get up.**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Enjoy everyone!  
**

I trudged through the frozen forest looking for my afternoon snack. Ever since I'd left the pack a year back finding food had become quite a bit harder. Stretching, I lunged at the small bird sitting on a fallen branch. It slipped from my paws as I jumped on it and continued through the air and into a tree. I shook myself off and glared at the bird. Its call sounded like it was laughing at me.

"Shut up," I muttered

Soto and Oscar laughed at me like that too. My memories flooded through me as I remembered those days that seemed like yesterday. I shook the thoughts out of my heard.

My ears pricked up. I heard a rustle in the leaves and turned towards it. Cautiously I trotted through the dead branches and under a large oak tree.

"Hmm," I sniggered,"I must be hearing things."

Yawning, I lay down in the snow and closed my eyes.

**Me: Sorry its kinda short. the next chapter will be longer.**

**Leah: And then the story will really take off!**

**Me *smiles***

**Leah: And you'll meet Die-**

**Me: Don't give it away! Well untill next time! C ya!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friend

**Me: Hope you guys liked the first chapter cuz more is on the way!**

**Leah: I'm still thirsty.**

**Me: Why didn't you get a drink last time you said that!**

**Leah: * tries to look innocent* Cuz I was so into the story.**

**Me: Yeah right! You were just too lazy!**

**Leah: Grr... I am not LAZY!!!!**

**Me: Jeez, calm down I was only joking.**

**Diego: You can be kinda lazy Leah.**

**Me: Hey ur not supposed to be here yet!!!**

**Diego: Fine I'm leaving. *poof*  
**

Chap 2

My eyes flashed open at the sound of a twig snapping in the forest.

I was on my feet instantly scanning the frozen trees for the cause of the noise. When I saw nothing my stance relaxed slightly. There was a rustle in the leaves and slowly I stalked towards the sounds.

Suddenly a giant brown shape leapt from the tress pinning me to the ground. Struggling and growling, I finally got a good look at my attacker.

"Leah!" gasped the familiar voice. Only then did I realize who the familiar saber-tooth was.

"Diego?!" my voice was echoing the surprise and confusion that was filling my head. His face read of his usual amused grin that seemed like years since I had seen.

"Now get off me you overgrown fur ball!" I teased lightly like we used to so long ago.

He gently removed his claws from my shoulders and nudged me to my feet. I stretched to try and get the stiff feeling out of my system that I always had when I woke up.

"Sorry about that," he shook off his fur as he spoke, "I thought you were someone else. So how have you been! I haven't seen you since-." He stopped short when he saw me wince at the subject he was getting at.

"Well being alone with no food and no pack isn't exactly a walk through a meadow." I said sadly.

"Hey you know I didn't like the way they treated you." I sighed and walked back over to the path that was worn in the forest.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I am really happy to see you but why are you here?" I asked, genuinely curious. He hesitated. I hoped I hadn't pried too much. "Theres a pack of wolves that's been attacking herds around here so I was sent to check it out."

"Well aren't you a little upstanding citizen." He chuckled, "Did Soto tell you to do this? Would you mind telling him that he's a waste of fur and a-."

"Soto is dead." I skidded to a halt, "What happened?"

Diego sighed, "Lets sit down. I gotta talk to you. A lot has happened since you left."

**Me: Ooooo, aren't you a big flirt Diego?**

**Diego: What???**

**Me: Oh, you know. You 'gently' removed your claws from her shoulders. You like her don't you!!**

**Diego: *Turns red* I have no idea what your talking about.**

**Me: Well we'll see what happens. Untill next time!**

**Diego: C ya!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Storms

**Me: Hey peeps!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Leah: What are you so excited about?**

**Me: Cuz its the third chapter! DUH!!!!!**

**Diego: *chuckles* Its just the third chapter.**

**Me: Its JUST the third chapter?**

**Diego: whatever *stares at television***

**Me: grrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Leah: Ok people! lets start readin the chapter before a fight breaks pout here! Enjoy!!!  
**

Chap 3

I heard thunder in the distance.

"Come on Diego," I called back at him trotting into the forest, "We have to find shelter before that storm hits." I glanced nervously up at the darkening clouds and stopped, waiting for him to catch up.

"Well we better find shelter soon cuz this weather is making my fur stand on end." We poked around in trees and rocky outcroppings trying to find a place that we wouldn't get drenched.

We eventually found a giant hollow tree that had enough room for us. It had just started to rain as we slid inside the tree.

I shook off my fur and lay down in the cold dirt. "So…." I sighed trying to lift the heavy silence that had formed. Diego glanced up at me with a pained expression on his face.

"Well I suppose I should just get to the point." Putting my head down on my paws, I listened as he started to recall everything that happened over the year. My eyes widened at a few parts but I wasn't surprised about Soto wanting revenge on the humans. They had killed half our pack; one of those killed even included my very best friend…

"I was sent to find the baby of one of the humans." Diego looked guilty of something, "But...I couldn't do it." My eyebrows rose.

He moved on to the whole adventure to Half Peak and Glacier Pass. I giggled when he talked about the ice slide. Smiling, he continued.

"We were walking out of the caves when the ice broke and lava just came shooting out of the ground." He shuddered at the memory. "A gap formed in the ice and I tried to jump it, but I didn't make it."

My heart was pounding as I listened to him. It was almost as if I was right there with him in the story.

"I would have died if it hadn't been for Manny. He saved my life," I almost let a tear escape my eye. I had never known Diego to be such a softy!

"I knew I couldn't betray them. I owe Manny my life." He stood up and walked to the opening of the tree. The storm was stronger than when we started talking and I could hear lightning striking nearby trees. Diego glanced over at me.

"Leah, would you mind trying to help me find the wolves? I've been looking for days but every time I find any trace of them I loose the trail. Things would be a lot easier if I had an extra set of hands to help."

I was surprised at first but I slowly warmed up to the idea. I'd been alone for so long and didn't think I could take it anymore. Diego and I had also been friends since we were cubs so getting along shouldn't be a problem. I nodded.

Smiling, he laid back down on the other side of the tree. "We better get some sleep if we're gonna track down those wolves." I laid my head on my paws and closed my eyes.

***

The next thing I knew a giant lightning strike hit the tree Diego and I were inside of. We were on our feet in an instant racing toward the exit. Giant splinters and shards of wood were flying around as the tree was being uprooted.

"Come on, move faster!" I yelled as we dodged the lethal splinters. Then was when I realized we wouldn't both make it out. I pushed all my weight on Diego sending him flying out the opening just as the wood collapsed down on top of me.

I groaned as I felt something nudge me…and nudge me……and nudge me. My eyes slowly opened to find Diego standing above me with a worried expression on his face.

The last few minute came back to me as I remembered the terrible lightning strike.

"Leah!" Relief washed over his face. "Thank God you're alive!" Slowly I stood up and looked myself over to make sure I was ok. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well after the lightning struck and the tree collapsed, I went back in and found you. I dragged you back out here and you woke up." Only then did I realize where we were. Diego had taken me to a small cave on the edge of the forest.

"Are you alright?" I asked after I'd established that I was unharmed.

His eyes widened. "Of course I'm fine. You're the one that almost got crushed by a tree!"I sighed and lay back down on the cold stone floor.

"Thank you," he said. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "You saved me. I can't thank you enough." Shaking my head and smiling, I said, "It was nothing, really. I know you would've done the same thing for me ya big doof." He chuckled and came over to me, still a little worried.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked me before laying down a few feet away from me.

"I'm fine don't worry about me. We have to focus on the wolves now."

We both laid our heads down and went to sleep.

**Me: Awww. Aren't you two so cute!**

**Diego: Come on, stop with the teasing!!!**

**Leah: We're just friends!**

**Me: Of cooourse you are. i'm the one writing the story, remember!**

**Leah: Uggggg!!**

**Me: Well untill next time!! c ya!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Leah: Aww, now we get to see Diego be a big softy!!**

**Me: Shut it!! Don't give it away again!!**

**Diego: Come on, i will never be a 'softy'.**

**Leah: *Rolls eyes* What is with men and admitting to being sensitive!**

**Me: I know!**

**Diego: *Growls***

**Leah: And they get so angry when you try to make them admit it!**

**Me: I know!**

**Diego: Hey people! 'They' is standing right here.**

**Leah: You're point?**

**Diego: *Lunges at Leah growling***

**Leah: And they overreact! *yells from under Diego***

**Me: Hey! Diego, get off her! We can't have an injured main character before a chapter even starts!!  
**

My eyes opened to the smell of fish. I licked my lips, I was starving from the nights events.

I trotted to the edge of the cave but glanced back at Diego, still asleep and snoring on the cold stone floor. I chuckled and went out into the fresh smelling morning. The rain had stopped but the air was warmer and that meant that the river must be thawed by now. Silently crouching at the edge of the stream, I watched as a fish swam closer. Just as I was about to jump on it Diego jumped up next to me.

"Hey there." Sighing, I frowned as the fish swam away. "What?" he asked at my expression.

Then he realized he had just scared away my breakfast. "Oh, sorry I didn't see the fish."

"Eh, don't worry about it." I shrugged it off as we turned back toward the forest. "So what's the plan?" I asked, sniffing around.

"Well the last time I had their scent they were heading east so we might as well try that way."

I sniffed up in the air again but got nothing. I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

We searched in silence through the dripping trees but the silence was getting annoying. Diego cleared his throat and I glanced over at him. I knew that face, he was gonna start prying for details about the last year.

"So...uhm, I hope you don't mind me asking," Knew it, "But what happened to you?"

I turned around to look at him confused. Then I realized what he was looking at. He was staring at the long deep scar on my right back leg. I groaned at the subject.

"What is it?" he asked and I stopped and turned to look at him. I sighed, I had really hoped he wouldn't notice that. "I..uh…kinda-," I was silenced by a Diego's paw on my mouth. Then I heard a rustle in the leaves. Lunging deep into the frozen grass, I tiptoed toward the sound with Diego right on my heels.

We came to the edge of the grass but saw nothing. There was another rustle beside us and I slunk toward the sound. I burst out laughing when I saw what the sound was. It was just a little tiny saber-toothed squirrel. Diego came up beside me; a little embarrassed that he thought the thing was a wolf.

"Nice going tiger." I said as I patted his shoulder. He scrowled at me and started walking back into the trees. "Aww come on I was just kidding!" I yelled at his retreating back. Ugg…and I thought getting along wouldn't be a problem…

He asked me if I wanted to go hunting and only then did I realize how hungry I actually was.

We crept though the trees and found food for the night. Diego dragged the food back to the cave and we ate quietly. He again broke the silence. "So what actually happened? I kind of interrupted you when you were about to say." I sighed again.

" I'm not sure I really want to talk about it.." I lowered my head to look at the ground.

"Aw, come on it can't be that bad." He tried to make his tone light. The look on my face told him that wasn't so.

"Ok fine." I knew I wouldn't get through this without crying but oh- fricking well. Diego had told me what happened to him. So he deserved to know about me. "It was about a month after I left the pack. I had been fending for myself for awhile and was doing rather well and had even made some new friends. They were a pack up north that had some friendly people in it. For the first time in years, I was happy."

I paused to take a deep breath. Diego stayed silent by my side trying to be as understanding as possible.

"But apparently their leader, Karuk, had a few issues with Soto. When he found out what pack I was from he ordered all his warriors to drive me out of their land and kill me if I resisted." I took in another unsteady breath, "I had been out hunting with my friend Zac when they came for me. I was mad at him, I thought he had set me up, but he had known nothing about their plan. He defended me and tried to defeat them with only the two of us."

A tear escaped my eye and landed on the cold stone floor. Diego remained silent waiting for the ending of the story.

"We fought them. I tried to drive them off a ledge but the leader of the attack got his claws into me first. He slashed my leg and threw me against a boulder." I could feel Diego stiffen at that, "Maurice, one of the warriors, was about to kill me, but-." My voice broke. I paused until I knew I could talk again, "Zac took the blow." I saw Diego's eyes widen in the corner of my eyes.

I tried to keep breathing normally as I sorted out my thoughts in my head well enough so that I could speak again. "Three of the warriors, Jacob, Alex, and Damien, turned on Maurice and drove him back in the direction of the pack. They came back for Zac and I but-," I reached my paw up and wiped the tears that were falling freely now, "Zac was dead."

"They broke off from the others and started their own pack. They helped me until I recovered but, I couldn't stay with them. I promised myself that I wouldn't be responsible for any more deaths of my friends. I knew I had to leave them." Diego was still laying next to me, shocked into silence. I sighed and went to get up. Diego put his paw on top of mine. I was shocked at first but it felt nice in the cold night.

"I'm sorry." Diego said sincerely up to me.

I sighed, "So am I."

**Leah: See i told you that you were a big softy!**

**Diego: *Glares* Do you want me to attack you again?**

**Leah: *Giggles* Diegos a softy!!!! Diegos a softy!!!! *Runs way from an angry Diego***

**Diego: grrrrrr*chases after Leah***

**Me: hey what did i tell you guys about fighting! *leah is now on top of a bookshelf while Diego jumps up trying to get to her***

**Diego: Come on Leah you know I can't get up there!**

**Leah: Thats the point!**

**Me: Alrighty guys! Stop fighting so we can say goodbye to our readers!**

**Leah: Oh yeah sorry guys!**

**Me: Until next time! Bye!!  
**


	5. Spying

**Me: YAYYY**

**Diego: Why do you always get so stinking excited when you update!?**

**Leah: Just let her be excited if she wants to.**

**Me: 'She' is standing right here you know**

**Diego: Whatever**

**Me: grrrrrr**

**Leah: Cut it out people!**

**Me and Diego: Shutup!!!!**

**Leah: UGG! *stomps out of the room***

**Me: no! Come back! We need both of our main characters!!!!**

**Leah: You should have thought of that before! *yells from behind bathroom door***

**Diego: We don't need her anyway!**

**Me: grrrrrr**

Diego and I walked cautiously through the frozen branches. There must have been some really heavy blizzards because there were huge fallen branches across the worn in paths. I yawned; I hadn't slept very well since I told Diego my story. It felt good to get of my chest but I had been trying to store the memories in the back of my mind for so long that it hurt to remember so vividly.

"I haven't gotten the wolves' scent in hours," I said sighing, "Maybe they went the other way?" I tried suggesting. He shook his head stubbornly. "There's a huge herd up a few dozen miles west. If they were looking for another target they would go there."

We walked in silence for a few hours and then stopped to hunt.

Slinking closer to the lone deer, I suddenly froze at a new smell in the air. Growling I realized what it was, wolves.

Diego had been right about where they would be. I silently tip-toed over to a small clearing. There were five wolves standing in the clearing, they seemed to be waiting for something. Staying hidden in the tall frozen grass, I tried to think over what to do. I had to go find Diego, I wouldn't last a minute against a whole pack of wolves. So I ran back to find him.

I heard him calling my name before I saw him. "Leah?" Diego's voice came from behind a tree.

I ran up to him, "I found the wolves." I said quickly.

"What!?" I led him back toward the clearing and the wolves were still there, waiting.

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked, curious.

He growled, "I don't know but I intend to find out." He started making his way closer.

Following close behind, I spotted a tree with branches hanging over the clearing. I smiled to myself, I really hope this works, I thought to myself.

Silently I climbed up to the first branch of the tree. Diego turned and looked round trying to find me. His eyes widened as he realized what my plan was.

"No way Leah!" he hissed up at me.

"Awe come on, what could go wrong?" I asked down to him from my perch.

"For one thing they could see you. Or you could fall out of the tree and get torn apart!" I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness. "I'll be fine." I continued climbing up the tree while Diego watched me worriedly.

"What are you, a possum?" I heard him mumble chuckling.

"I heard that." I whispered down to him. One of the wolves' heads snapped up toward me and I froze. He stared in my direction but eventually he looked away.

Continuing up slowly, I began to hear them starting to speak.

"Ugg, why can't we go for the herd now?" A skinny and boney looking wolf said getting up and pacing around.

"Quiet Brad, we need the scouts to come back before we do anything." Said the wolf you was obviously the leader. He was tall, muscular, and to be honest slightly vicious looking.

Wait a second, I thought, scouts? That meant there were more of them! This must be a huge pack! They could sneak up on Diego or could have already seen me. I glanced, panicked back to where I had last seen Diego but he was still crouched low in the grass. He must have seen the panic in my eyes because he started to come out or the grass in my direction. I shook my head and motioned frantically for him to stop moving.

Just as I got up to climb back down the tree, there was a crack. Diego froze. The branch I was on was cracking. The wolves hadn't seemed to hear the noise though. I started to move towards the thicker part of the branch but there was another snap in the branch and I was falling towards the ground. I gasped as I hit the ground in the edge of the circle of wolves.

Five sets of piercing eyes snapped up to me in shock. The one that had heard me earlier was glaring fiercely.

"Well looky here fellas," Smirked the leader stepping towards me. I backed away against a boulder. "We got ourselves a stray saber."

They were all up in a half circle round me now silently blocking off all escape routes.

Oh crap.

"Look guys, I really don't want any trouble. I was just passing through." I said while trying to make my way to an opening. The wolf from earlier quickly stepped in front of me.

"Then why were you spying on us?" he snapped trying to look threatening. I snarled and he smirked evilly. I would have said more but there was a rustle in the leaves and I gasped lightly as Diego flew out of the trees and landed with a light thud on the ground. Three wolves came out from behind him and took their places in the circle. Diego stood up panting.

"You know him?" the leader asked annoyed.

Diego and I locked eyes for a half second. "Never seen him before in my life." I lied.

The leader nodded to the wolf called Brad and he went towards Diego, unsheathed his claws, and slashed Diego across the face. I let out a little gasp as Diego stepped back in shock and pain. Then I realized that by reacting I had just blown our cover.

**Leah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *Runs out of the bathroom and away from Diego who climbed in the window***

**  
Diego: Hahahahahahahahaha i got you to come out! HA**

**  
Leah: grrrrrrrrrrr *Lunges at Diego***

**  
Me: Ooooo. looks like you two are getting cozy. i'll leave you two alone..**

**  
Diego: Stop teasing!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding

Chap 6

Me: Hola peeps!!

Diego: Ok then...

Leah: What's your problem?

Olus: yeah what the heck dude?

Me: Hey ur not supposed to be here

Leah: and since when did we even know your name yet?

????: oh yeah.. *poof*

Me: Why do characters keep showing up early in our intros!! Why can't they do this right!

Diego: Oh come on, you can't even make a piece of toast without the smoke alarms coming on.

Me: hey that was only one tim-

Leah: And you can't make a microwavable mac&cheese without the water boiling over for a full minute without you noticing and-

Me: Ok, I get it!!

I stared into the lead wolf's eyes as he smirked in satisfaction. God you are so stupid! I yelled silently to myself. I had just blown both of our cover and now Diego might die all because of stupid freaking me!

Diego was visibly ticked off at the wolf that had cut him but he knew if he acted on it we would both die. There was an unsettling among the wolves as it sunk in that we were spies.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the leader asked me with as much viciousness as he could put in the words. I remained silent.

"I said," he repeated getting annoyed, "Who are you and why are you here?!" I glanced up at Diego but kept my lips sealed shut.

He growled and motioned to one of the other wolves. "Maybe this will loosen your tongue." He smirked as the wolf came up towards me. I snarled a warning for him to back off but two more of the wolves came up behind him and up next to me. I winced as their claws pushed me down to the ground and held me there.

I tried to keep all fear out of my eyes as I saw a set of claws coming towards my shoulder and I turned my gaze toward Diego and I could tell he was getting angry. I yelped as claws came in contact with skin but bit my lip to silence myself. I could feel Diego getting seriously ticked off as the claws dug deeper into my shoulder.

"Ready to talk yet bucktooth?" he snapped down at me.

I growled in anger and pain, "Not on your life, dog!" I hissed up. He was getting angry and motioned for the wolves to step in front of Diego. He mumbled an order and the wolf removed his claw from my shoulder somewhat disappointed but when he saw the furious look on the leader's face he smirked evilly and trotted off to the others.

"So what will I have to do to get you to talk my sweet?" he hissed over at me and started to slowly circle me. I showed no sign of fear on my face but my insides were doing back-flips. Glancing over at Diego I slowly backed up. Diego was trying to see over the two wolves at what was going on and saw the leader in front of me. He tried to push his way through but the wolves stood their ground.

"Why do you care who we are anyway?" I questioned trying to buy time to find an escape route but so far any escape for me would leave Diego trapped.

"In this pack me don't like snoops. What we do is none of your business, saber." He snapped as he circled again.

"It is if your hurting innocent people." I snarled as we circled each other. The whole pack could tell there was going to be a fight.

"If you weren't a girl I would kill you where you stand"

"Wait a second, I thought wolves were vegetarians?" I should have refrained because he growled and lunged on me. I struggled as his claws cut into me and I kicked him off easily. There was sharp pain in my foot and I looked down to find a large thorn stuck into it. I pulled it out with my teeth and turned back towards the leader. I growled and snarled as he ran at me again. Dodging him by only an inch, I turned back toward Diego. He clawed the wolf next to him and ran to my side as the leader got up and two more wolves started circling us.

"Lance, Max, and Tony I want you to go patrol the southern borders. Duncan you go west and keep an eye on our little friends. Sterling and Brad you stay here."

"But-."

"No buts Max, now follow your brothers. Go!"He hissed over at the small dark brown teenage wolf. Max backed up and followed his now trotting brothers into the forest.

The remaining wolves began to circle us with vicious smiles on their faces. Only one seemed to be the least bit regretful about what they were about to do. He must have been Sterling, because his fur was the color of silver. He looked nervous about the situation but followed the others lead nonetheless.

"I guess I haven't formally introduced myself, my name is Olus and I am leader of this mighty pack."

I chuckled, mighty? Yeah right…, "Whats so funny?" he glared at me but then continued to pace in front of us.

"So what will we have to do to you two today?" The two wolves behind him chuckled in anticipation.

Suddenly I got an idea; I pretended to yelp in pain and then stumble backwards against the boulder and pretended my front right leg was hurt. Diego was next to me in a second, his eyes filled with panic. I made sure they couldn't see my face and mouthed for him to play along. His face told me he understood and in a second he was pretending to be worried about me again.

The leader came up to me, thinking I was helpless. I leapt up to dig my claws into his side distracting him. Diego ran toward the tree-line. And while the wolves surrounded their leader who was collapsed on the ground in shock, I followed Diego running as fast as I could through the forest.

"After them!" I heard the leader yell from the clearing. There was the sound of pursuit behind us.

Diego skidded to a halt as a rocky outcropping blocked our path. We were trapped.

"Got any ideas?" He whispered over at me panting.

"Your turn." I said anxiously listening and trying figure how far away the wolves were.

He glanced around and his eyes settled on the top of the outcropping. There were boulders sitting on top of the ledge. He ran over and nudged me toward the less steep part of the cliff.

"Climb!." Hissed at me moving me toward the cliff. I gulped as I looked up at the top. Oh good god.

Me: GRRRRRRR *runs chasing Diego around the kitchen

Diego: Ahhhh!!! *gets tackled by Me

Leah: *walks in and sees Me wrestling with him* Diego, what did you do?

Me: He ate my chocolate ding-dongs!!!!

Diego: Well they didn't have your name frosted on them now did they!

Leah: Ok break it up already!

Me: You know Leah, he ate your sugar cookies too!

Leah: WHAT!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

"Leah, hurry up!" Diego pushed me closer to the cliff. There was the sound of pursuit behind us and I knew we didn't have much time. I gulped as I looked at the high cliff. I am sooo afraid of heights.

Come on, Leah! I tried to convince myself, don't be a little scaredy cat! Eye of the tiger!

I leapt up onto the lowest boulder with Diego right on my heels. Don't look down!

Trying to keep my eyes up at the top, I made my way up one boulder at a time. Diego was next to me trying to get me to move faster. The ledges were cracking under us and I was praying that we wouldn't fall.

We made it to the top and my stomach did flops as I looked over the edge at the approaching wolves. Their eyes scanned the trees and the rocks. I pushed Diego farther behind the boulder as Brad's eyes landed a few feet from our hiding spot. We listened closely as they started to talk bellow us.

"Ugg, where the heck did they go?" Muttered the one named Sterling.

A chill went down my spine at the look on Brad's face. He looked like an old rival that had finally gotten revenge on someone.

"She'll be dead within a week anyway. Then we'll get a chance to get her mate." I blushed scarlet when he said that but soon his words sunk in. Dead?

"What did he mean by dead?" I stuttered out softly trying to keep my voice steady. I refused to act like I was scared in front of Diego.

He seemed slightly unsettled by this but kept up a calm face in front of me. He brushed it off, "Don't worry about it. Probably just trying to freak us out." I felt a little dizzy as we made our way down boulders but I assumed it was the height. We found a cave and decided to rest there for the night.

"You okay Diego?" I asked over to him as we sat quietly in the back corner. He looked to be fine except for a few scratches and the cut on his cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He shrugged it off and then looked over at me. "How about you?" he seemed to be looking me over to see if the wolves had got their claws into me.

"I'm fine." I did feel fine, just a little off somehow and there were only a few minor cuts on my shoulders but its not like I would die from that.

He didn't quite look like he believed me but let it go and laid his head on his paws.

"So whose turn is it to tell a story? I said mine last time so I think you're up tiger." I smirked over at him. He chuckled and looked out at the dark forest in thought. Diego's eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Did I ever tell you the story of Buck and the Dino world?"

I shook my head confused. Weren't dinosaurs extinct? He told the whole story of how Sid had found the eggs and they had hatched and I rolled my eyes. Sid always caused everything in these stories. Then he told all about their trip through the cave to find Sid and how Buck came to their rescue when they found themselves inside the underground world. My mouth hung open as he told of the prehistoric dinos and carnivorous plants that they ran into on their adventure. Diego continued on until the moon was high in the sky. We had nearly talked through the entire night.

"We better try and get some sleep before tomorrow morning. We gotta be ready for those wolves." Yawning, the exhaustion from the day finally hit me. My eyes slid shut just after I heard Diego whisper goodnight.

I awoke to a faint throbbing from the thorn wound in my leg but ignored it. Glancing over to see Diego still asleep, I trudged over to the thin river outside of the warm cave. The icy wind whipped through my fur and I shivered as the freezing water touched my lips. Ugg, stupid ice age.

I glanced over my shoulder as I heard Diego's unmistakable footsteps coming up behind me.

"Morning." I said over my shoulder to him. He smiled and looked around through the frozen trees and foliage around us.

"Want to get going now?" I asked when we were done at the creek. "Sure. Let's start with where they last were when we found them. We can follow their sent from there." I nodded and we trotted through the forest to the clearing. I caught their scent immediately and started to follow the path they had taken.

We slunk through the snow about an hour before their scent became harder to track. We had to follow them through boulders, caves, and fallen trees. They certainly weren't making this easy.

Diego decided to stop to hunt and we made our way to a lone herd of elk. I crouched low in the grass on the edge of their circle. There was a small and sickly looking one on the edge that I could take down easily. Diego was crouched at my side as we waited for our moment of surprise. I leapt out and started sprinting after the frightened creatures.

But suddenly my right front leg gave out and I went tumbling over myself in pain. I skidded to a halt a few dozen feet from where I had stopped running. I yelped lightly as I tried to stand up. The searing feeling grew stronger as I tried to put more weight on the leg. I heard Diego sprinting over towards me as I held in another cry.

"Leah, are you okay?" He shouted as he ran towards me.

"I'm fine." I tried to lie and hide the pain on my face. He was next to me in an instant.

"What happened?" Diego asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't let that thorn wound heal long enough. Its nothing." Shrugging it off as the pain faded slightly from my foot. Diego looked very unconvinced but helped me up and I limped back to the edge of the clearing. I heard a snicker from the remaining elk.

"Whos afraid of the big bad putty cat now?", chuckled the large male. I snarled in his direction and he hurried away from us. I could hear one low chuckle from Diego as the elk scurried away.

His focus came back to me as I slowly lowered myself to the ground. I made it look like nothing was wrong but in my mind I was thinking, what happened to me?


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

We continued walking for the next few hours. I could feel the pain in my foot spreading but I knew commenting would only make Diego more worried. Making sure I stayed behind him while we tracked so he couldn't see me limping, I gritted my teeth. Besides the foot nothing else was wrong so I just assumed that I hadn't let it rest for long enough. But the wound wasn't healing and the pain definitely wasn't going away.

"You still back there Leah?" Diego smirked, "Your being awfully quiet considering how you usually are while tracking."

I snickered, "Just a little tired is all."

"The mighty Leah is tired? I didn't know that was possible."

I forced a smile and Diego turned back to look at the frozen forest head of us. I sighed in relief and tried to keep my mind occupied with something else. There hadn't really been any time to think about anything with all of the things going on. My thoughts wandered back to times when m worries never included packs of wolves or abusive pack mates.

My sister, mother and I were traveling to meet a pack up north. I was just a kid at the time and so was my identical twin sister, Jamie.

Jamie and I were playing in an open field with mom standing watch a few yards away

"Come on lets go find an opossum to harass!"

I chatted excitedly and slid around on the smooth frozen surface while Jamie sniffed around curiously in the freshly fallen snow. She perked up when she heard my suggestion and we rn off in the other direction giggling like kids at Christmas.

"Be careful girls! Don't sniff anything you know that you shouldn't!" I heard my mothers deep voice shout as we scampered off into the trees.

We stalked through the forest and I crouched down smirking while a lone mouse sat in front of me. The tiny creature sat gnawing on a tiny bundle of berries and leaves. I jumped on the shocked animal and held it down by its thin tail. Laughing, I watched while Jamie poked the struggling thing with her claw.

"Let go of me you little measly cubs!" The squeaky voice made us both burst out laughing, "I have friends that could put you in your place you know!"

Jamie giggled and started to say something to the small bundle of fur when she was cut off by a shape jumping from the trees. I barely had any time to process what was going on before I felt razor sharp claws pinning me to the hard ground.

"You are on our land!" an angry voice boomed above us. Jamie was also on the ground and I watched while the tiny mouse scurried away unharmed.

"Kid!" he yelled in my ear, "Pay attention when I talk to you!"

I whimpered while I craned my neck to see our attackers.

My eyes bulged as I really saw his piercing yellow eyes that glared down at me and the facial features of a young and heavily built saber toothed tiger.

Jamie struggled and squirmed underneath the other saber. "Let us go! We didn't do anything wrong!" The saber growled down at her.

"This is our territory." He hissed down at her.

"We didn't know that so let us go!" I glanced around to find that there were four sabers including the two sitting on us. The other two were just standing around. They looked to be a family because they all shared the same deep brown fur and piercing lightning yellow eyes.

"We don't show special treatment to little kids." The large one hissed as he walked over to me, "Or girls."

I leveled his glare with my own. I hated guys who always act like they are better than girls. If I ever hear one more superior remark from a guy in my life I will seriously slap him across the face. If someone started a conversation I could rant on the subject for a good fifteen minutes.

I had been scratched across the face more than once for my ability to either make you want to rip your own ears off or rip my face off from my attitude. Once, Jamie had chased me up a tree for talking too much and mom had to come and help me down. But ever since this day my attitude has definitely gone down a few notches.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled up at the one towering over me. "And your claws are digging into my flesh." I scowled up at him with as much fierceness as my big eyes could manage in the current situation.

His mouth fell open, "Why you little smart mouthing-."

He yelped and in a flash the weight was gone from on top of me. I uncovered my eyes and shot my head up to see what was going on. There were two shapes rolling and snarling on the ground a few feet away from Jamie and me.

A yelp came from that direction and one of the shapes was flung across and into the razor sharp bark of a nearby pine tree. My eyes went wide as I realized who our rescuer was. My mother was pulling herself up from down in the freshly fallen snow and off of the frozen ground. I noticed a deep cut running across her side and the snow under her turned to a deep red color at her touch. She was panting and two of the sabers were closing in on her while the other two had me and Jamie surrounded.

"Aww, isn't this cute." The thin one smirked, "Its one big happy family."

He smirked with an evil feeling that sent a shiver down my spine.

"We'll have to change that won't we, Jay?" he asked over to the other one closing in on mom.

"That's exactly right, Jeremy." He glared at the three of us and I could tell from the looks on their faces that Jamie and I would definitely not be shown mercy just because we were kids.

This is it, I thought. I am so done.

Seeming to be the leader, one of the ones closing in on mom gave a signal to the two nearest to us and they stopped where they were.

"Now children, you get to watch your mother die." He hissed mercilessly while staring at us. I wanted to jump on him and tear his face off but every muscle in my body was paralyzed in fear.

The saber standing next to me seemed to feel sorry for us, But not enough to stop his pack mates.

"You might want to close your eyes kid." He whispered down at me. Just as the leader's claws fell down towards her, I clamped my eyes shut. I heard someone shout and I could hear the other saber restraining Jamie from doing anything. I knew if I opened my eyes I would lose it but I opened them anyway. The leader stood in front of her body so we couldn't see it.

Then they turned back towards us. I could feel tears streaming down my cheek and Jamie was shaking with gentle sobs next to me. The saber that had been talking to me was looking at the ground but went along with the others anyway. They stalked toward us and I pushed Jamie behind me and backed up against a tree. She seemed so shocked that she didn't know what was happening. I barely knew either. All I knew was that we had to get out of there, but ther were no escape roots and we were trapped.

But then everything changed.

More brown shapes flung from the trees and surrounded the group. I cowered against the tree fearing that they were just back up for the others but they were growling and snarling at the sabers that had surrounded us.

Only then did I realize that the new shapes were also sabers, but they were definitely not friends of our attackers. A large one seemed to have power over the new arrivals. He was muscular but instead of looking angry and mean, he looked wise and strong. I could tell he didn't mean any harm for Jamie and me but Jamie was shaking in fear behind me.

The 'bad' sabers were outnumbered and panicked and from what I could see in the next minute they ran away. Several of the new group was sent to go after them but the rest stayed. Their attention turned to Jamie and I. I backed up farther and cowered against the tree. Even though the leader didn't seem threatening, that didn't mean the rest weren't. A few of the sabers took a few steps closer to us and I pressed closer against the tree. The one closest came up slowly.

"Hey there little ones." He said softly, "we aren't going to hurt you." I was soothed by the sound of his voice but my eyes went over back to the pine tree. I could still see the body laying there and the tears spilled over in my eyes again. He looked at me confused but his eyes followed where mine went and a look of shock covered his face.

"Oh man. Corin killed her." The rest of what I assumed was their pack's eyes went toward mom's body and a few mouths fell open. I could tell that they all understood that this was our mother and a heavy silence followed. A few looked sad an angry, they must have known her.

The friendly saber came up and nudged me toward the group. I looked back toward Jamie and she was still standing there shaking. A deep cut was bleeding from the 'bad' saber's claws on her shoulder and she looked weak and shocked. I figured the expression on my face was fairly close to a mirror of hers.

They all understood what had happened and after letting us settle down a little bit, they invited us to join their pack. The sabers that rescued us that day turned into the pack elders later and later that day I met Soto, Diego, and Oscar. We were all the same age and we got to know each other. We and a few others grew up in that pack but Jamie and I never forgot our mother and our old pack.

A flash of cold awakened me from my thoughts and I heard a laugh erupt from Diego. I glared and whipped the snowball off of my face. I tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help but smile over at Diego. We found shelter for the night and laid down to sleep so we could hopefully catch up with the wolves the next day.

God, I thought, why does all of this stuff happen to me?


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on! That's so not fair!" I yelled as Diego jumped in front of me before chasing the frightened deer himself. "What ever happened to ladies first!"

I scowled and narrowed my eyes trying to see where the herd had run off to. Once I realized they were already on the other side of the field I turned back to watch Diego walk back with the deer. I couldn't help but be angered by this. Plus even I admit to having a very short temper at times…

Diego plopped down in the snow with a smug expression on his face and tore into the meat. I couldn't help my mouth watering at the feast of a meal he had all to himself. But I knew he wouldn't share, no one ever had…

Bearing the pain of my injury, and the anger towards Diego I trotted back over to the herd. I singled out one of the animals, fairly weak appearing and seemed to have a limp. (guess we're evenly matched x( ) I couldn't help but smile at my luck as I inched closer. Then, I leapt from the tall freezing grass onto the animal's back. I struggled with it and right when I thought I had it pinned down, a hoof from the deer planted itself in my stomach, causing me to yelp and stumble backwards. I had to stand there trying to get the breath back in my body while the herd ran away. Gently, I touched the fresh wound with my paw and whimpered lightly. It wouldn't be that bad, just a dark bruise.

Footsteps were coming towards me and I turned to find Diego standing there, still with the smug expression on his face. But when he saw the pain in my face, he froze and his expression turned slightly worried.

"You okay Leah?" he questioned as he took a step towards me. I took a step back.

"Fine." I muttered without looking at him and brushed past without another word. Making my way toward the unfrozen creek along the forest, I channeled out all of Diego's calling my name and such and simply ignored him when he came up next to me. I knew I didn't have the self control to talk to anyone without snapping at them right now.

"Leah?"…. "Leah come on…"… "Leah, answer me!"

"WHAT do you WANT!" That was a little loud even by my standards…

He took a step back, startled by my sudden outburst, then he frowned annoyance reaching his expression.

"Jeez Leah, you don't need to take your anger out on me." He pointed out frustrated. I merely scoffed and turned away from his angry gaze focusing my attention back on the cold water of the stream.

Diego scowled deeper and said the words that cut like a knife, "No wonder everyone else in the herd was celebrating when you left." He continued, "You're always so uptight that its like your hiding yourself from everyone. This is exactly how you acted with the pack!"

He continued on with no care for the tears threatening to spill over in my eyes. A few minutes later, Diego finally stopped long enough to look at me and he finally noticed the silent sobs that I was trying so hard to hide. Taking a step forward, his expression immediately turned to regret and concern, but I didn't need his pity.

"Leah, I-"

"You don't know anything, Diego!" I didn't stay long enough for him to finish his sentence before I was already sprinting through the trees. I attempted to focus on the crunch of snow beneath my feet and the sting of icicles against my tear stained cheeks. My mind registered that Diego was calling my name from the distance but at the moment I didn't care, all I cared about was getting as far away from him as possible. Finally, my legs gave out from exhaustion and pain and I crumpled to the ground crying lightly.

Maybe Diego was right, maybe I was too uptight and and… But I was just being guarded because I didn't want my heart broken again and I didn't want to be the reason people around me, people I loved, got hurt. I was staying away from people so that they could stay safe and I wouldn't be the cause of pain for them. And there were many sabers that Soto had made enemies with and being a former member of his packs didn't have many perks. But Diego is my only friends right now, I can't just let him go can I? Then I realized something. I need him. When I'm with him it seems like all of the bad memories of my past fade away and like nothing else matters anymore. I can't go back to the life I had before, I thought to myself. While I continued pondering, I was oblivious to rustling in the leaves. My head shot up and with a gasp I jumped behind boulders and planted myself flat against them, trying to hide myself.

"I told you to kill the female you good for nothing mut!" I heard an angry conversation and immediately singled out the wolf leader as the one who was yelling.

Oh sh-

She: OOOH! Leah almost said a bad word!

Leah: Hey, Me is the one who controls what I say.

She: Yeah but you're the one with the dirty mouth! Go wash your mouth out with soap young lady!

Leah: *growls*

Diego: Wow I haven't seen Leah get that mad since Soto 'accidentally' pushed her into a porcupine.

Leah: That was SO not funny! I was pulling porcupine quills out of my BUT for three days!

She: BAHAHA!

Leah: *tackles She*

She: Help me! Diego get her offa me!

Diego: Nope. This is way too entertaining.


End file.
